Existe el amor perfecto?
by Tamy DC
Summary: Senpai y Morinaga continúan su vida juntos, se acerca un evento académico y muchas cosas le sucederán a esta adorable parejita... ¿de que manera cambiarán estos sucesos la relación que hasta ahora habían tenido?, ¿ Será para bien o para mal?, aquí pueden descubrirlo...
1. Chapter 1

Era un nuevo día, un día lleno de aventuras y extrañas vivencias para dos apuestos hombres; el mayor, de largos y finos cabellos plateados, y su asistente, por así decirlo, de hermoso cabello en un tono negro pero ligeramente azul.

Como era de esperarse, día a día ambos se encontraban realmente ocupados, ciertamente su vida era rutinaria, lo cual era del agrado de uno de ellos, el mayor y más serio, sin embargo, las extravagancias que aquel otro solía hacer rompían la paz de la que solía disfrutar en raras ocasiones.

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que comenzaron a "compartir" apartamento, como senpai lo llamaba, para Morinaga era una inmensa alegría poder estar con su amado cada día y su estado de ánimo era tan perceptible que todos sus amigos de la facultad podían notarlo y se contagiaban con su felicidad, ni siquiera los profesores podían escapar del efecto de la tan poderosa aura que cargaba consigo. A pesar de eso, su inusual personalidad siempre era constante, en otras palabras, ligeramente bipolar.

Últimamente había estado con senpai trabajando día y noche, esta vez planeaba que fuera igual pero no contaba con que lo sacaran del laboratorio temporalmente, todo porque había sentido un ligero mareo debido a la falta de descanso, en verdad creía que era una exageración, pero que se le iba a hacer... tenía que regresar solo...

En el mundo había dos personas cercanas a él y en los cuales sus emociones no surgían tanta conmoción; una de ellas su amado, que se sentía ligeramente irritado al verlo tan feliz mientras él se sentía bajo amenaza constante cuando lo tenía cerca en otro lugar que no fuera la universidad (si como no... XD), la otra de ellas, también conocida era nada más y nada menos que cierto bartender ya acostumbrado a hacer compañía a su querido "Angel-kun" cada vez que este llegaba por algo de tomar.

Ese día Hiroto estaba muy concentrado ordenando las botellas de distintos vinos y alcoholes, algo que lo hacía relajarse, cuando de la nada la figura de un chico sumamente triste llegó por la puerta de entrada, este se acercó caminando lentamente y se sentó, después colocó sus codos en la barra para posteriormente sostener su rostro con las manos; Hiroto-kun ya podía imaginar lo que le esperaba, con este chico casi siempre era el mismo problema, ese problema era algo así como un demonio andante, su nombre: Tatsumi Souichi, descripción: sujeto de sexo masculino con un carácter bastante mmm... explosivo, quien tenía el horror cof cof... el honor de ser la persona de mayor afecto de Morinaga-san; él, un enemigo declarado de la homosexualidad vaya ironías de la vida no?... bueno, aquí comenzaban otra vez las quejas y con ellas todas las frustraciones que el peliazul llevaba al bar cada vez que su ajetreada vida se lo permitía.

Todavía era temprano, sin embargo, el lugar ya había abierto, unos cuantos clientes habían llegado y estaban sentados más al fondo mientras conversaban animadamente, aun sabiendo que sólo había llegado para desahogarse Hiroto lo recibió con alegría.

-Mi querido Angel-kun! cuanto me alegra verte, pero dime ¿que te trae al bar a esta hora? Si tu acostumbras llegar más tarde.

Y así comenzó... Un rio de lágrimas corrió por el piso del lugar mientras un lastimoso grito salía de la garganta de Tetsuhiro Morinaga...

-Ahhhh... Es suficiente, me rindo, no sé qué puedo hacer para que senpai me demuestre al menos un poco de amor- decía el peliazul mientas sujetaba su cabello con ambas manos y miraba al techo haciendo una especie de súplica- cada día siento que la distancia entre nosotros se va haciendo más grande a pesar de que vivimos juntos, simplemente no lo comprendo!.

No necesitaba escuchar más, ese era el mayor problema que atormentaba a su querido amigo... en fin... lo único que podía intentar era tranquilizarlo, o cuando menos, hacerle ver algunas cosas... con estos pensamientos, Hiroto-kun dio seguimiento a la conversación que apenas iniciaba...

-Calmate Angel-kun, después de todo, y por lo que me has dicho, ese Tatsumi-san es una persona muy reservada y seria, quizá no deberías exigirle tanto, no crees que es bastante ya con que te deje estar a su lado y compartir su cama de vez en cuando?.

Ante esto Morinaga-san, con un leve sonrojo por el comentario de su amigo se levanto de golpe de su asiento, con voz enérgica y una mirada seria y determinante dijo...

-No Hiroto-kun!, no creo que sea suficiente... Se que para senpai es difícil aceptar algo así pero yo estoy dando lo mejor de mi para facilitarselo además...- y ante esto su tono de voz fue decayendo lentamente y regresó a la postura que había tenido antes de perder ligeramente su autocontrol- además he sido muy paciente con él... Y tu sabes eso mejor que nadie, no es así?

Ante la respuesta que le dio Morinaga no pudo hacer otra cosa más que guardar silencio mientras reflexionaba con seriedad tratando de buscar las mejores palabras para decir lo que pensaba...

-Está bien Angel-kun, comprendo tu punto de vista pero... No puedes pedirle flores y cosecha a la arena del desierto - ante tal respuesta Morinaga mostró cara de perplejidad quizá porque no entendió lo que Hiroto trataba de decir con esa frase rara que en la vida había llegado a escuchar, al ver su cara incertidumbre y curiosidad el bartender trató de explicarse mejor- lo que trato de decirte es que es inútil buscar cosas donde no las hay...

Ante esta explicación Morinaga no pudo hacer otra cosa más que entrar en estado de shock, procesando poco a poco la información que acababa de recibir, posteriormente su cara mostró pánico al darse plena cuenta del significado de las palabras antes pronunciadas por su amigo que resonaban claramente dentro de cu cabeza y una ola de malestar recorrió todo su cuerpo, estaba a punto de replicar a las palabras de su querido amigo cuando este decidió tomar la palabra...

- Antes de que te pongas histérico e intentes algo extraño como suicidarte con las botanas del bar dejame terminar...- ante esto el peliazul miró de forma fugaz pero también penetrante las botanas de la barra (de verdad estaba pensando suicidarse con los refrigerios del bar?)- bien decía que no busques cosas donde no las hay... o por lo menos aún no están del todo establecidas... escucha, no debes perder las esperanzas, tu mismo lo has dicho no... Has esperado bastantes años como para abandonar todo de la noche a la mañana por un ataque de mmm... como llamarlo?... depresión?... bueno sólo no te rindas, yo sé que tu encontrarás la forma de hacer que ese tirano te corresponda de una manera apropiada... y si no puedes lo único que tienes que hacer es traerlo al bar y yo hablaré personalmente con él... - al decir las últimas palabras su cuerpo despedía cierta aura asesina que hasta los clientes que se encontraban al fondo pudieron percibir, esto puso sumamente nervioso a Morinaga-san, quien no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho en la reacción de Hiroto porque era hora de volver a casa porque debía preparar la cena, pero estaba muy agradecido por la forma en la que su mejor amigo se preocupaba por él. No había tomado nada, pero eso no era importante, de todos modos no gustaba mucho de tomar alcohol así que decidió despedirse.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Hiroto-kun, de veras creo que eres la persona que más se ha preocupado por mí, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio... bueno, creo que es hora de irme, tienes razón no me rendiré, voy a esforzarme más y algún día senpai será incapaz de vivir sin mí- dijo en voz alta con un brillo de seguridad en su mirada mientras se levantaba de su lugar y golpeaba la barra con su palma demostrando gran determinación, los pocos clientes del bar se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron su entusiasmo, incluso Hiroto sintió que su pequeño Ángel había madurado un poco más gracias a sus sabios consejos, lo cual lo hacía sentir orgulloso...

-Muy bien, esa es la actitud que esperaba de ti, tu puedes hacerlo...- el peliazul ya estaba saliendo del bar, no obstante, pudo escuchar todo lo que su amigo decía, ya en la entrada agitó su mano en señal de despedida, su rostro tenía una hermosa sonrisa de ilusión y esperanza, tenía nuevas energías para luchar...

En otro lugar de la ciudad, específicamente en un laboratorio de universidad se encontraba cierto hombre de hermosos ojos miel trabajando arduamente en unos experimentos bastante complejos que debía presentar en una convención muy importante, era acerca de un nuevo producto capaz de estimular el crecimiento de diversas plantas pero sin alterar su composición genética, además de ser un pesticida natural y por consiguiente totalmente orgánico... Tatsumi Souichi se encontraba muy emocionado por esta nueva sustancia ya que había invertido gran parte de su tiempo en las investigaciones y la creación del producto que vino después, sin embargo no podía quejarse pues trabajar en la universidad era algo que disfrutaba mucho, él era del tipo de personas que la gente suele llamar mmm... ermitaño por naturaleza( en otras palabras... antisocial XD) así que apreciaba mucho la soledad que tenía en contadas ocasiones, de hecho no podía mencionar el nombre de alguna persona que no formara parte de su familia con la que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo... claro esta que eso era antes de conocer a cierta personita que lo ponía de mal humor de vez en cuando pero con la que podía contar y tenía casi total confianza.

Bueno no era hora de pensar en él, sino en todo lo que aun necesitaba preparar para el día en el que se presentaría la muestra y los avances del proyecto que tenía en manos y como la convención estaba apenas a dos semanas de llevarse a cabo, disponía justo del tiempo suficiente. Había decidido que por hoy era hora de ir a casa, estaba consciente de que debía descansar apropiadamente ya que había hecho bastantes avances últimamente.

Mientras tanto, en un apartamento, un chico bastante enamorado se esmeraba en preparar una grandiosa cena, no podía esperar a que su compañero de casa y "dulce" amado llegara y lo acompañara en la mesa. Había decidido preparar un poco de sopa de miso, a senpai le encantaba este platillo a pesar de que era algo muy sencillo, de todos modos Morinaga planeaba sorprenderlo.

Estaba perdido en tales pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del sonido que hacía la puerta principal al abrirse, debía preparar también un poco de té.

-Tal vez sería mejor un poco de café...- fue lo que paso por su mente antes de cerrar los ojos por breves instantes y soltar un pequeño suspiro...

Eso se disponía a hacer cuando volteo en dirección a la alacena y dio un pequeño brinco acompañado de una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al ver a senpai parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y un cigarrillo en la boca, al verlo, Morinaga se quedó embelesado por aquella imagen que se mostraba ante él, de verdad amaba el aura un poco arrogante de senpai, pero sobretodo, amaba también la forma en la que podía llegar a ser amable y tierno, incluso un poco infantil, facetas que quizá solo él tenía el privilegio de ver...

-Bienvenido senpai-dijo el peliazul...

-Estoy en casa- fue la simple respuesta de senpai...

Mientras Morinaga tenía esa cara de ensoñación, Tatsumi-san dio un resoplido y rodó los ojos denotando impaciencia, inclusive un poco de fastidio, sin embargo, pronto también se perdió en las ideas que hasta hace poco rondaban por su cabeza y de la nada empezó a pensar en lo que le había sucedido durante el trayecto de la universidad al departamento y antes de que este comenzara...

FLASHBACK

Aún estaba guardando sus instrumentos de trabajo cuando el sonido de la puerta deslizándose lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco, el profesor de la facultad entró sin tocar la puerta...

-Ohhh... Tatsumi-kun, me alegra haber podido alcanzarte antes de haber ido a casa... - senpai espero unos segundos a que terminara de hablar, se había saltado el almuerzo para terminar a tiempo según su plan, ahora moría de hambre y quería llegar a cenar pronto, aunque tal vez podría comprar algo en el camino... no, no le agradaba mucho la comida rápida así que no... -bueno solo quería mostrarte la convocatoria para la convención, lamento traértela hasta ahora pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado... por favor léela con atención, estoy seguro que te interesará lo que dice... -decía esto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-bueno, me tengo que ir, eso era todo... nos vemos la semana que viene Tatsumi-kun...- al decir esto, salió del laboratorio con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado.

Senpai aun procesaba la manera tan repentina en la que se había aparecido el profesor, todo lo que había dicho, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, apenas tuvo reflejos para sostener sostener la hoja tamaño oficio que le había extendido, pero eso no le preocupaba, ahora estaba más intrigado por saber lo que decía la convocatoria que lo que acababa de ocurrir, así que comenzó a leer...

La cara de senpai pasó de la duda al asombro y luego fue cubierto por un sentimiento de algo así como alegría moderada y orgullo premeditado, bueno resulta que la convención en la que participaba había dado una giro inesperado y se había convertido en una especie de concurso, eso era algo que senpai no esperaba, sin embargo al seguir leyendo se encontró con la lista de los premios a los lugares más destacados...

Claro que la alegría era porque estaba totalmente seguro de que su proyecto iba a ser probablemente el mejor de toda la convención o al menos de su área.

Para el quinto lugar había un monto de diez mil dólares, el cuarto lugar se llevaría veinte mil dólares, el tercero treinta mil, el segundo cuarenta mil y el primer premio se llevaría cincuenta mil dólares, además de la publicación de un artículo en una revista de renombre a los primeros diez lugares, lo cual era muy beneficioso para la carrera de cualquier científico o investigador y un viaje para el autor del proyecto y el colega que había dado su apoyo, cada uno a diferentes lugares exóticos del mundo, los cuales serían anunciados durante la ceremonia de cierre y premiación que se llevaría a cabo tres días después de la inauguración.

Analizar y calificar proyectos durante tres días seguidos debía ser algo agotador, eso era lo que pensaba senpai, él no se podía imaginar haciendo eso ni siquiera durante un sólo día... definitivamente su verdadera vocación era la investigación. Además, él no entendía la razón por la cual se regalaban viajes a los científicos ganadores, claro que la mayoría estaría feliz al saber que tendría un descanso durante algunos días y por si fuera poco todo pagado por las instituciones que habían planeado todo el proyecto con fines recreativos, pues para senpai era más una pérdida de tiempo, en fin, nada se podía hacer con eso, salvo no pensar más y dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar...

En fin, lo importante ahora era llegar a casa, ya era tarde así que debía apresurarse...

Ahora tenía a Morinaga en frente, como iba a decirle lo que había en esa convocatoria? Y más importante aún... como lo iba a tomar el propio Morinaga... no, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción del peliazul... conociendolo, de seguro pensaría que le estaba haciendo una invitación poco decorosa, claro que podía estar siendo un poco paranoico pero nunca sabía que esperar de Morinaga... Sólo el hecho de imaginar lo que podía hacerle en ese momento era ya bastante aterrador, no tenía la obligación de hacerselo saber o sí?, después de todo, aunque él no se lo dijera, se enteraría en la universidad, o en el peor de los casos, el día de la premiación.

Claro que eso era lo que quería hacer, sin embargo, quizá era mejor dejar la hoja que le había dado el profesor en la sala durante la noche, después de que se fueran a dormir... pero, y si a Morinaga se le ocurría levantarse a media noche por un vaso de agua o algo asi... era seguro que retorcería todo y trataría de hacer cosas indecentes con su cuerpo de todos modos... ahh... porque un asunto tan trivial tenía que parecer tan complicado?!...

Mientras la cara de senpai mostraba distintos sentimientos en tan poco tiempo, Morinaga-san se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza para estar así?, seguramente no era nada, después de todo, no quería admitirlo, pero el amor de su vida era un poco histérico a veces... mmm... bueno casi siempre...

Senpai tomó su lugar en la mesa mientras Morinaga comenzó a servir los platos, su té y café para su compañero...

Que cara pondría senpai si escuchara a alguien decirle histérico o bipolar?... seguro sólo lo confirmaría con un buen golpe...

A Morinaga le dieron ganas de reír mientras se imaginaba a senpai haciendo una de esas escenas claro con cualquier persona que no fuera él, a la vez sintió celos de quien pudiera ver a su amado comportándose de manera tan linda... no, esa cara de senpai era sólo para el... ok, quizá también para su familia pero ellos no contaban...

Tan pronto como terminó de servir se sentó a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar, estaba seguro que con la llegada del amanecer tendrían un día muy agitado desde primera hora...


	2. Chapter 2

_Pues este fanfic es de Koisuru Boukun, los personajes no son de mi autoría y si alguien desea un lugar en especial para el viaje pueden hacérmelo saber, acepto sugerencias pero no garantizo nada…_

_Aquí el capítulo 2…_

Durante la cena todo transcurrió tal y como normalmente era, se sentaron a la mesa y hablaron de temas sin importancia, la  
universidad, el día de Morinaga y su visita al bar... omitiendo ciertos detalles, claro está, entonces al peliazul le vino una duda a  
la mente... y aquí iba, la pregunta que senpai esperaba no tener que responder...

-Senpai...- dijo inocentemente Morinaga- has tenido alguna noticia a cerca de la presentación de proyectos?- Tatsumi-san casi muere ahogado al escucharlo.

El peliazul se puso de pie muy exaltado, levanto a senpai de su propia silla y comenzó a darle ligeros golpes en la espalda, la cara del platinado se tornaba roja y sin color después... qué problema podía causar un poco de café y el momento equivocado para hacer una pregunta... claro que Morinaga no era consciente de esto.

Cuando el "peligro de muerte" había pasado ambos retomaron su lugar en la mesa, el peliazul dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios...

-Senpai, que susto me diste, el sólo pensar que pudieses morir y dejarme solo por una cosa tan tonta como ahogarte mientras cenabas...- no pudo continuar porque enseguida fue interrumpido por la casi siempre seria o malhumorada voz de senpai diciendo:

-No digas estupideces, como si pudiera permitir que algo como eso pasara-

-Gracias senpai, yo sabía que no me dejaría solo nunca- expresó mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de amor y acariciaba su mano que se encontraba sobre la mesa, ante el contacto el ojimiel sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron y su rostro se puso rojo.

Eso no era lo que quería decir, senpai se refería a lo de morir ahogado, pero Morinaga lo había interpretado mal y para su beneficio como era costumbre, es por eso que trataba de cuidar lo que decía sin embargo, él mismo reconocía que era impulsivo por naturaleza, sus acciones pasadas se lo demostraban con creces, el solo hecho de haber buscado al homo baka peliazul para impedir que lo dejara durante dos ocasiones era bastante difícil de creer siendo solo amigos, claro que él era especial... pero... en qué forma era especial?, nunca había querido pensar en ello seriamente, Morinaga se lo había preguntado en alguna ocasión?, creo que no, y si sí, cual había sido su respuesta?...

-Yo...- "no me refería a eso" no terminó la frase que había comenzado, la penetrante mirada de su compañero, esa cara tierna y llena de ilusión le impedía hacerlo, miró su taza de café y contemplo por unos segundos el vapor que esta despedía, el aroma era sin duda alguna delicioso, ese café había sido hecho por el ojiverde, por un segundo se preguntó por qué el instantáneo que tomaba en la universidad e incluso el que el mismo se preparaba sabían tan diferente... la voz de Morinaga interrumpió sus pensamientos...

-Senpai... sobre el proyecto que vamos a presentar- al principio quería preguntar si le sucedía algo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que respondería algo como "no es nada", así que era mejor continuar con la conversación que habían dejado de lado- ha sabido algo?-dijo con curiosidad...

-Pues...- bien, si se iba a enterar de todos modos le pareció que lo mejor era decírselo de una vez, tal vez así su emoción iba a ir disminuyendo con el paso de los días, pues al menos le parecía mejor que enloqueciera de felicidad en casa donde podía calmarlo con un buen golpe, este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír internamente, a que se mostrara eufórico y hasta empalagoso en la universidad en frente de todos en el momento en el que se enterara, si, así era mejor.

Ya estaban prontos a terminar la cena así que senpai se levantó si decir una palabra para buscar la nota en su bolsa, en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba regresó a la mesa, tomo asiento y le entregó la hoja al peliazul mientras tomaba su café a la vez que miraba disimuladamente su reacción...

El rostro del peliazul mostraba seriedad mientras sus ojos se movían con rapidez siguiendo las líneas escritas en la hoja, cuando llegó a la parte en la que se mencionaban los premios leyó cuidadosamente y en su mente se quedó grabada la palabra compañero, sin duda era una hazaña del destino que se mostraba a su favor, tal vez era la suerte la que estaba de su lado...

Trató de contener su alegría hasta donde su carácter se lo permitió, después de todo, no era seguro que ganaran alguno de los premios todavía, aunque estaba seguro de que su proyecto era prácticamente el mejor al menos en la universidad.

Morinaga sonrió, agradeció por la comida, pues ya había terminado, se levantó de su lugar y miró a Tatsumi-san, quien al saberse  
observado volteo el rostro hacia la mesa y sin saber por qué, este comenzó a teñirse con un ligero rubor, esta reacción tan inocente produjo una sensación ternura en el ojiverde, soltó una ligera risa y mientras se acercaba al otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraba su amado dijo...

-Estoy muy feliz, gracias senpai, es la mejor noticia que pudiste darme hoy...- el ojimiel permaneció sentado todo el tiempo, no sabía cómo responder a las palabras de agradecimiento del peliazul, después de todo él no había hecho nada, él no había decidido las condiciones de la premiación, todo aquello era asunto de los patrocinadores del concurso.

Dejó de lado aquellas cavilaciones al sentir que algo presionaba ligeramente sus brazos y su pecho, eran sin duda los brazos del ojiverde, estaba seguro que podría reconocerlos en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar por la sensación que le producían sin siquiera haber visto la cara de la persona a la que pertenecían, hasta ahora no se había percatado de la cercanía de Morinaga, luego una presión en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, lo estaba besando... la mente de Tatsumi-san se quedó en blanco, su rostro enrojeció aún más y su cuerpo se tensó, por otra parte Morinaga, al ver que su senpai no mostraba mayor resistencia decidió profundizar aquella caricia, con su mano izquierda giró el rostro del ojimiel, ese rostro tan adorable y sonrojado, ahhh..., a veces se preguntaba cómo demonios había podido pasar cinco años con él sin siquiera poder abrazarlo, sin duda había sido un largo largo tiempo, quizá sonaba muy egoísta pero no podía evitar en pensar en todo lo que pudo haber sido en esos años y que nunca pasó, pensando esto se dejó llevar por la sensación que los suaves y cálidos labios de su amor le producían, sin duda eran la mayor delicia que alguna vez soñó tener, esos labios y todo el cuerpo de su amado, incluso su forma de ser, amaba todo de él y no lo  
cambiaría por nada...

La mente de Morinaga estaba muy ocupada, por otro lado, Tatsumi no sabía qué hacer, últimamente sus reflejos se paralizaban cada vez más frente a él, era como si su inconsciente manejara su cuerpo y evitara golpear su violador de espacio personal, de pronto sintió la lengua de Morinaga sobre sus labios, los cuales se abrieron  
instintivamente dando paso a las caricias entre ambos, sin duda su compañero era un gran besador, bueno, al menos besaba mejor que cualquier otra persona que lo había hecho antes, tampoco habían sido muchas pero...

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó al sentir una mano introduciéndose en su camisa, acercándose a una de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, la caricia le provocó un escalofrío que se extendió hasta la punta de sus dedos, empezaba a sentir calor... Era momento de detenerse, pero la posición en la que estaba no le permitía hacer mucho, estar sentado en una silla y dando la espalda a Morinaga, un ligero gemido salió de su garganta en cuanto sintió la húmeda lengua pasearse a  
través de su hombro...

- Nghhh...- El solo hecho de que esos sonidos tan... raros salieran de su boca era tan vergonzoso, esos sonidos que hacían a Morinaga enloquecer de deseo... Tan pronto como le fue posible, trató de tomar las manos de su agresor, pero algo le salió mal y en lugar de atrapar fue atrapado, el peliazul lo había tomado de las muñecas al tiempo que cambiaba de sitio para quedar frente a frente con su senpai... en ese momento el ojiverde se puso de cunclillas frente al ojimiel, su rostro fue hermosamente adornado por una sonrisa pícara, entonces atrajo las manos de su amado y besó las palmas de estas, posteriormente se puso de pie y obligó a su compañero a hacer lo mismo jalando ligeramente sus muñecas hacia arriba...

- OI MORINAGA! QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! - no pudo resistir más que jugaran con él, sobre todo en esa posición, quizá era tonto pero tomado de las manos y sin poder moverse se sentía como una simple marioneta a la cual se le puede manipular y tratar como se desee, estaba acalorado por apenas unas cuantas caricias, sin embargo también estaba bastante molesto, y al mismo tiempo estaba un poco ansioso sin saber por qué...

El peliazul no se intimidó ni un poco con los gritos de Tatsumi-san, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ellos, es más, si senpai no gritara de esa manera cada vez que lo llevaba a ese tipo de situaciones se sentiría extraño como cuando ves una pintura siempre en un lugar y de repente no la vez más, una especie de vacío, no tan grande pero si significativo...

- Detente IDIOTA! mañana tenemos clase así que suéltame YAAA!- advertencias sin efecto... eso eran las palabras apenas pronunciadas para Morinaga... no quería detenerse, había estado conteniéndose bastante precisamente porque habían tenido bastante trabajo las últimas tres semanas pero él también era humano como cualquier otro y había llegado a su límite, de verdad quería tener a su amado en su cama esa noche así que opto por forzar un poco más la situación, y en caso de no lograrlo trataría de llegar a un trato con él, algo como hacerlo por lo menos una vez, estaba seguro de que les haría bien a ambos, ya que aunque estuvieran un poco cansados al día siguiente de esa manera podían liberar un poco de la tensión que habían cargado últimamente, después de todo que mejor cosa puede haber que estar con tu pareja y más aún en una situación como esta... un viaje con destino desconocido, era como un sueño, una especie de luna de miel además de todo lo que vendría con ello, las puertas que se habrían al ver el artículo publicado, las cosas pintaban realmente bien... Se encontraba perdido en tales pensamientos que no se había percatado de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que sintió una ligera molestia en uno de sus pies, su amado había aprovechado su distracción para atacar, si, lo estaba pisando... la escena era realmente graciosa, senpai estaba muy entretenido en su labor, mirando hacía abajo tratando de provocar el suficiente dolor para ser liberado aun con la cara sonrojada, su rostro mostrando concentración y un poco de nerviosismo, de pronto sintió la mirada penetrante del ojiverde y  
giro su rostro para verle a los ojos con aire desafiante...

- Que demonios miras! TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTA...- sus labios fueron acallados con los del propio Morinaga quien comenzó a caminar lentamente con la intención de salir de la cocina hacia una de las recamaras...


End file.
